Panda Hero's
by The Wayward Orphans
Summary: "This is a new welcoming..." Alfred thought as he came back from his tour in England. He finally came back to his old home in New York City to be welcomed with giggles of every girl and new crushes starting to blossom. What he didn't expect was to see the actions of NYC's new protectors. And when he sees the latter of the duo? (Full summary inside)
1. Encounter

**Summary:"This is a new welcoming..." Alfred thought as he came back from his tour in England. He finally came back to his old home in New York City to be welcomed with giggles of every girl and new crushes starting to blossom. What he didn't expect was to see the actions of NYC's new protectors. And when he sees the latter of the duo? He falls in love. Hard. So what's an American pop-star going to do when his new found love turns out to be his old best friend as a young child and first true love? He better hope that he doesn't make a complete idiot ou of himself and can compete against his loves partner in crime.**

* * *

_"who is he?" _  
_"I heard he's a super model and is searching for a girlfriend at the moment!"_  
_"No way! I heard he's gay!"_  
_"Tsk what a shame but boy is he fine!"_  
_"Is he the new student?"_  
_"He's the new transfer kid!"_  
_"Bet he'd join the football team."_  
_"Damn he got the looks._**"**

_This is my daily life now. My name is Alfred F. Jones, supermodel and football star quarterback! Okay so I just moved from back from England. I was born here in the good old USA but moved to England for awhile because of my ma's work. I miss this old place man! Oh how good it is to be back home._

* * *

"What part of no don't you understand!" I heard someone say (well more like shout) a few yards behind me. I turned around to see one smaller looking guy behind surrounded by a few jocks at a locker.

"Come on, you know you want to! You've done it to Toris so why can't your sweet face do for me?" One guy said tilting the chin of the guy with long blond hair. Wow the dude looks really girly like..and he's wearing a fucking SKIRT!

"That's because he's my boyfriend! Now leave me be!" The guy shouted but before the jock could have done anything there was a sickening sound of metal being hit.

"Didn't your mother teach you some manners boy?" A strange silver haired man said looking straight into the eyes of the jock who was trying to do something to the blond guy who was cross dressing. He had red glassed sun glasses on which still showed his panda eye markings and a crazed grin that showed off his unusually sharp canines. He had on a white sweater that had panda ears and a panda face.

"What do you want Beilschmidt?" The jock said a little shaken and had a visible twinkle in his eye that was...fear?

"What do you think? Bloody gits never learn eh?" Another blond said appearing. He had stunning jade eyes and pale-milky white skin! and with giant black panda eyes underneath his? But they were obviously painted on, he also had a black tank top with green military shorts...and had a unzipped red sweater, on the top it had panda ears... and he had blue sky glasses around his neck..On his left arm he had 'PANDA HERO' written all of the letters in red except the 'A' which was written in blue. He also had..A FUCKING BAT! LIKE A MOTHER FUCKING BASEBALL BAT MADE OF STEEL! It also had 'PANDA HERO' written on it like on his arm...What. The. Fuck! But he was pretty cute...

"K-Kirkland?!" All three said squirming a little...

"Who else? I thought it was pretty clear when we said we run this town Eliot. Now I understand that our techniques are getting a little soft right Gil?" He said turning and grinned widely at the silver haired man whose grin grew.

"Kesesese~ Eliot~ The awesome me and captin' Kirk let your friend off pretty nicely last time~ Now I guess me and Captin' gotta make sure you understand the rules of New York~" He said and I was so confused. Last time I was here NO ONE ran the NY besides the cops...And why the hell and how the hell did that cute blond come here with a fucking baseball bat! But to everyone else they were smiling and somehow felt safer? With these guys! The silver haired guy leaned in closer to the jock and whispered some shit I couldn't hear.

* * *

**~~~3rd Person P.O.V~~~**

* * *

Gilbert leaned forward and whispered. _"You know your punishment. If you chicken out and send a different person your place I can't guarantee you that Captin' K won't release your mothers lovers to your father, Mr. CEO of Dell. You don't want that now do you~? Divorces are always a messy thing~ And then the publicity! So don't be a bitch and chicken out_~ _The awesome me has people ready to take you anytime~_" He said causing all the blood to drain from the male who started to shiver.

"Got it? Or should I use my bat?" Arthur said swinging his bat into the locker which made a deep dent.

"Y-Yes s-sir!"

"Tch. Don't call me sir. I'm not some stuck up arse shite that fucks anyone because I have money. Now get out of my fucking sight before I decide to end the gene pool for the Allen's." Arthur growled out kicking the locker for extra measure which frighten the males and they all took off.

"Thanks Arthur..." The more feminine male said hugging Arthur who turned around and hugged back whispering to him. _"Sorry Felix, I did not think they would go after you again after our last talk but now I'll make sure those wankers pay the price."_

_"It's totally okay, Like seriously broski. I knew Tor-Tor would have excellent taste in friends."_ Felix whispered back smiling at the blond man.

"Alright! Now off to class bro's! We don't want to have to chase you guys now do we~?" Gilbert said teasingly, smiling as everyone cheered on and started to walk to their respective class. Just another ordinary day being the Panda Hero's of the State.

**To be continued?...**

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! Ey guys! this will be my new story! Every other story besides Lies, lies hurt us all will be on HIATUS! Sowwy! ^_^ Or am I? HAHAHAHA Hehehe sorry I'm finally feeling better but I'm starting to feel like it's getting harder to breath so I will rarely be online now! XC Not cool! But I've been writing some new chaps for LLHUA So don't worry! kesese~ Man being sick sucks! But I love y'all! Sorry to my beloved friends that I haven't PM'd back! I'm here! Just can't chat while being on my meds! -w- Sucks and I love you guys! Maybe on day when i'm off the damn things I'll talk to you guys again! Miss you guys! G'night!**


	2. Memories

**Alright first of all I'll just answer this, No Alfred does not remember who Arthur is. Sorry that I didn't put that in! My fault. Alfred will start remembering who he is though later on in the story! And This is mostly a flash back chapter and it IS super important! And I'm sorry but this story as clearly stated in the summary, shall be usuk v.s. pruk. Any flames shall be used to roast my smores and the smores shall be given to my nice readers! ENJOY~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song Panda Hero. Though I am the proud owner of a America and England ****messenger ****bag! **

* * *

"Hey Arthur, hurry up we need to go pay respects today!" Gilbert said grinning as he threw off the covers that hid Arthur in his small bed. Arthur groaned but then smiled. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Make me some breakfast will you? I don't want to have to go threw another morning without something." Arthur said from across the hallway in his small apartment. Gilbert chuckled and walked towards the small kitchen.

"Who else would make it? Alistor? Come on hurry up so we can go! I'm already awesomely dressed up!" Gilbert said heating up a small skillet and waited for the oil in it to heat up. Gilbert was dressed up in a black button up with black slacks and a midnight black, leather belt with black dress shoes. He left the several bouquets of tiger lilies, lavender's, red roses and white ones in the coffee table in the living room. he smiled softly as he remembered what a big day it was. A tear also slid down and he wiped it off with a sad and heavy chuckle. Once he heard a small hiss from the pan he knew the oil was ready and he cracked two eggs. His mind was remembering the sad day that happened ten years ago when he was ten Arthur was only seven.

* * *

_In the beginning it was such a nice day that would be stained red. It was a Tuesday morning in July when it happened. Arthur and Gilbert were playing outside in the garden when they suddenly heard screaming from the inside._

_"What's happening Gil?" Arthur asked a little scared as the screams became louder and they heard shouting and things being knocked over and shattering. Gil being the brave one of the two was also scared because he knew nothing good could have come out of this. Boy was he right. Soon Misses Kirkland, a lovely women who loved her family dearly and always had a calm aurora around her ran out of the house and into the back yard. Her hair was disheveled and she had blood stains on her once pure white apron._

_"M-Mum! What's h-" Arthur was cut off when Misses Kirkland smiled warmly at him and she pulled them close. She looked at Gilbert who was shaking in terror._

_"Gilbert dear, Go hide with Arthur in the secret hiding place I told you about. Don't come out unless I or your mother come and get you. If we don't come then wait until nightfall. Heaven forbid you do have to wait, go and run to Mr. Vargas estate. He will be waiting for you if we don't get you. Arthur remember that me and your brothers and father love you dearly." She said hugging Arthur and placed a kiss on his cheek. She wiped away his tears and then looked back at Gilbert. "Please take good care of him Gil. I trust you, and just know that if you don't I'll haunt you!" She said smiling and grinned a little before kissing Gilbert's forehead. Soon she pushed Arthur to Gilbert and looked at them with a smile. "Go my children, hurry." Gilbert nodded and held Arthur's hand and ran towards the underground cellar she told him about. He knew why this was happening and was terrified of leaving. They waited and waited and Gilbert realized that his mother, father, Arthur's family, they were all dead. Arthur cried and cried and soon he fell asleep in Gilbert's lap. Gilbert smiled and petted Arthur's hair before he shook him awake. He carried him out of the cellar and almost threw up when he saw the scene before him. Blood was splattered everywhere and bodies were scattered. But what confused him was that he saw everyone's body except Misses Kirkland. Arthur fell back asleep in the Prussian boy's arms which made Gilbert sigh in relief, he didn't want the poor boy who had lost most of his family in one night to have any nightmares that would surely scar his mental mind set. Gilbert hoped that no one was still there and so he ran from the back gate of the Kirkland estate and dashed a few streets south. Soon he saw Romelus, the grandfather of Lovino and Feliciano and step-grandfather to Gilbert. The tall man who had strong Roman blood in him nodded at the guards to let them in. He had a sad smile as he picked up his grandchild and child of his friend._

_"You are a strong soldier Gilbert. I bet you nonno will be so proud of you when he sees you. Now I am going to call your fratello. He will clean you and Arthur up because I see the blood stains on your shirts. You two can sleep with Lovino and Feliciano okay?" Gilbert nodded as he didn't want to sleep alone but he also didn't want his little brother to see him like this. But he knew he was in no position to ignore his brother as it seemed that he and his grandfather were the only blood family he had left. Romelus settled him on the couch in the grand living room and petted Arthur before he ran towards the left wing. Gilbert-_

* * *

"Gil! Turn off the stove!" Arthur said breaking Gilbert from his trance. He didn't notice that the eggs had started to burn.

"Shit!" He said quickly letting go of the handle and turned off the gas. "Oh sh- I'm sorry Art..I just...Oh Gott!" He said losing his cool and started to tear up. Arthur ran towards him quickly and hugged him comforting him.

"Shh poppet, it's okay...I know it hurts but shh." Arthur said letting Gilbert rest his head on his shoulder. He petted Gilbert's head and whispered sweet nothings. He knew Gilbert always tried his best to smile and play a façade but he could never successfully do it in front of him. He managed to fool his brother and grandfathers though.

"I miss them so much Arthur! Why!...Why did they have to die!" Gilbert cried out, even more tears started to flow from his crimson eyes. Arthur started to hum a lullaby his mother taught him before she vanished. It seemed to sooth Gilbert because his cries were now changing into soft sobs.

"I miss them too poppet. I know my mother is still alive in the hands of my fucking arse of a stepfather...fucking git can't take a no right...But remember Gil, they're not gone yet. They're up there in the sky watching over us, so don't cry okay?" Arthur said pulling Gilbert's face up and wiped the tears from his face with a weak smile. Gilbert managed to smile back and hugged him.

"Thank you Arthur...Now I remember why we started Panda Hero's. Because we will avenge our family's." He whispered out smiling even brighter and clasped his hand with Arthur's. "Let's go! I don't want them haunting my dreams and giving me bad luck 'cause we didn't visit this month!" He said reverting back to his usual self which made Arthur smile and laugh. They both walked towards the coffee table and picked up the six flower bouquets, Arthur with his keys and three of the bouquets, still holding his hands with Gilbert and Gilbert with the other three smiling. They headed out with their backpacks and closed the door to the small apartment room.


	3. Seen

**Muahahaha! I feel a little better and so before I sleep I thought I'd be nice and upload another chapter! If I feel even better tomorrow and soon get off the pill I might just update three chapters every week! Kesesesese~ I hope you guys love this! And maybe tomorrow I'll write and publish? Or maybe you'll have to wait~ I AM AWESOME! Kesesese take it away Gil!**

**Prussia: Kesesese WE ARE AWESOME! Anyways Ze unawesome Mel does not own anything! If she did then Hetalia would be rated M for a different reason! kesesesese! Now ENJOY!**

* * *

Arthur and Gilbert were in front of two graves. Gilbert smiled softly at them before bending down and kissed a few petals on each flower and laid them on the first.  
"Hey mutty, I know I know, you're probably thinking it's awesome that I actually can dress up eh?...You know I'd only let my awesome self dress in such uncomfortable stuff for you guys...I really miss you though and so does gramps and Luddy...Hey if you guys are watching us then make sure to pay good attention to Luddy! He's gonna be a pain if you guys don't help out! kesesese...man I wish I could stay here but I need to go with Artie and protect the school! Remember! Ich biel dich!" He said placing the bouquets down on both of the graves before kissing the tomb quickly. Arthur chuckled and walked a few rows behind where four tombstones stood. The first said Aaron, the second had Alistor, the third Dylan and the last was of Alice. How he missed them but he knew they were in a better place. Or at least he hoped. He kissed each petal and set the bouquets down on the tombs. He also set a stuffed blue dragon doll on Alistor's grave, a few books for Alice and a bottle of rum for Dylan. He set a picture of his mother to his fathers grave.

"I promise dad...I'll find that sick bastard and bring mum home...even if it's the last thing I do...but I really miss you guys...yes even you Alistor..." Arthur said as he felt a breeze blow at his back. He smiled as he knew somehow this was a way they said that they were there. "I love you guys...even if I never said it much...just know I really love you guys. But I have to go now, sadly enough the government still thinks I need to go to Romelus' school for the famous and talented but I don't want to...-sigh- I can't wait until I graduate and I can fully spend my time finding out where Kingsly is. Good bye and I promise I'll visit later!" Arthur said kissing each tombstone quickly before running back towards Gilbert who chuckled and grabbed Arthur's hand, enjoying how his friend quickly got flustered. "Let go you git!" Arthur said blushing as he tried to rip his hand out of Gilbert's hold.

"No way! Now come on! We have to go to school or else gramps will get mad!" Gilbert said laughing as he mounted his bike and let go of Arthur's hand so he could get on too and hold onto his shoulders as he was getting ready to bike away.

"Bloody wanker.." Arthur muttered under his breath as Gilbert started pedaling towards school.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

Alfred wandered around the school as it was lunch time. He couldn't help but ponder about what he heard earlier.

_"I can't believe that Eliot did it again! He's so dead this time."_ A girl whispered to her best friend.

_"Yeah! I know right! Sometimes I think he's just doing that to get some sort of punishment! Anyways what do you think Arthur is going to do this time?"_ the other girl said and this got Alfred's attention. Could it be possible that they were talking about his Arthur? The one he kissed back in kindergarten and fell in love with? No way...It was impossible. He head from his grandmother that the Kirkland's moved back to Europe and they weren't going to move back to the states.  
He kept wondering about that. Did his grandma tell him a lie? He couldn't deny the fact that the Kirkland at this school did look remarkably close to his Arthur who had moved away and came back just as he left. He couldn't help but smile. If it was him, he'd kiss him and remind him of who he was and ask him out. In all these years he couldn't have forgotten about his precious first love. How could he? Artie was the person who captivated his heart and seemed to have kept the same (if not harder) hold on his heart. The problem was that he didn't exactly remember how Artie looked like. Yeah he remembered some details, enough to say that the Arthur in this school looked a lot like him...but there was some details he couldn't remember and besides the Arthur here had makeup on and was dressed up in something that his Artie would never wear. Soon Alfred found himself at the back of the school bleachers where he heard whimpers.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please! F-" A sickening crack was heard.

"Tch. What did I tell you Eliot. I. Don't. Like. Liars." a smooth honey voice said as another sickening crunch was heard.

"Kesesese~ Eliot boy, You didn't listen~ Now pay up." Another voice said teasingly before going serious.

"P-Please! Have mercy!" The first voice cried out. A loud thump was resonated through the bleachers. It happened to be the metal bat Arthur had hitting the bleacher side.

"You disobeyed us. I told you to leave Felix alone. And what do you do? You fucking touch him again. After this I'm going to send those pictures of your mother and her lovers to your father. I wonder how the divorce will be. Say congrats for your father won't you?" Arthur said swinging the bat and hit Eliot in his thigh multiple times until he heard a satisfying snap. After that He lifted the bat which now held a few spots of crimson and dragged it along the green grass and left with Gilbert. Eliot was now crying in pain and it made Alfred's blood boil.

_'How the hell can they call themselves hero's! They're villains! I don't care what the others say! I'm gonna show them what a real hero is! And that guy is definitely not my Artie! Cuz Artie could never be as evil and cold hearted like that! Artie is a sweet and cute ass uke! Not a scary ass! Strong as villain!_' He thought as he stomped away back towards the school, though he was so compelled to chase after Arthur and Gilbert, he knew he couldn't unless he would want to start up a fight in this expensive school. Sighing he slipped back into school not knowing that there was someone who had their eyes set on making him theirs.


	4. New Friend?

**Alright! New chapter! Woohoo! Oh and Aaron and Adrian aren't OC's! **

**Adrian = Gilbert**

**Aaron = Arthur**

**oh and the ages do kind of matter so i'll tell you them.**

**Arthur= 17**

**Gilbert= 20**

**Matthew= 20**

**Alfred= 18**

**Everyone else is around 17 or nineteen. Okay I do love writing but I'm getting a nasty headache now. So maybe no new chapter tomorrow but I promise to make it up! Stay strong bro's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Wake up call!**

* * *

"Alright class. Sit down. Mister Jay can't make it so Aaron will be teaching today." Romelus said turning around to see Alfred who just walked in.

"Who is Mr. Jay?" He said looking curiously at Romelus who just messed up his hair.

"Just sit down and forget about it." He said chuckling at the confused face Alfred pulled off. Though Alfred was confused he headed towards the front row. Romelus smiled before leaving the class. Five minutes later a man with black spiky hair, black framed glasses, red crooked tie and brown eyes came in panting with a brown briefcase. Behind his was a taller looking male with disheveled brown hair and blue eyes. He had a student's uniform but he left his jacket unbuttoned showing off his white dress shirt that was also unbuttoned from the top three buttons.

"Sorry I'm late class, but mister Jane here. -glares at the brunette- Didn't bother waking me up. Anyways I'll take roll call and we'll start from there." Aaron said walking towards his wood desk while Adrian laughed and sat in a chair that was around the corner.

"Honda, Kiku?"

"here."

"Karpusi Hercules?"

"zzzz."

"I'll take that as a here." He said chuckling.

"Vargas Feliciano?"

"Ve~ Here!"

"Haha."

"Vargas Lovino?"

"Here."

"No enthusiasm?"

"Bastard..."

"Aw you know you love me Lovino." Aaron said chuckling.

"Carriedo Antonio?"

"Aqui!"

"That's the excitement!"

"Jones Alfred?"

"Here."

"What? No happiness? Tch not cool." Aaron said laughing as Alfred pouted.

"Williams Matthew?"

"Here.."

"Beilschmidt Ludwig?"

"Here."

"Alright! The whole class! Now today we will be learning about the magic of English li-" Aaron was cut off from a cell phone ring.

_If you needed love_

_well then ask for love_

_could have asked for love_

_now I'm ta-_

"Hello?" Alfred answered cringing as he felt a glare being thrown his way. And he was right. Aaron was glaring at Alfred with a sadistic grin.

"Al! You've got ta come home! You don't believe what just happened!" The voice from the other line shouted.

"Um..Jake...I'm in class right now so-"

"Alfred Foster Jones is it?" Aaron said cocking his head to the right as he held a ruler. The whole class 'ooed' and 'ahed', they snickered as Alfred tried to hurry but he was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Y-Yes...Um Jake I really have to-"

"But Al! Nelly said she wanted to give you a ch-" Jake never got to finish as Aaron snatched the phone from Alfred's hand which made the whole class try to stifle their laughter.

"Hello poppet. My name is Aaron Johnson, I am the english literature teacher in Hetalia High. Who might you be?" He said a little too sickly sweet.

"I'm Jake Farms! Can you like give the phone back to Al! I need-"

"I suggest you don't call again in this time unless you want your dear friend to get in anymore trouble he already is~ Goodbye." Aaron said hitting the end call button on the touch screen. "Alfred. Dear, dear Alfred. You know that I won't treat you differently just because you're already a superstar and model. So what made you think that I wouldn't punish you for answering your phone? Since you like talking so much why won't you come up here, recite the whole first act of Romeo and Juliet. Class do not help him, just let him sink or swim." Aaron said throwing a copy of Romeo and Juliet to Alfred who fumbled with it before getting up and ran quickly towards the front of the large room. Adrian snickered as he knew the American would never be able to recite it perfectly.

* * *

Time skip~

* * *

"I hate these god damn contacts!" Gilbert shouted as he was taking out his blue eye contacts out and pulled off his wig. Both 'Adrian' and 'Aaron' had gotten a call from their family's saying there was a emergency when in actuality it was Elizabeta, Gilbert's childhood friend who had called and tiled them about a crime that happened in the Bronx.

"So god I Gil but we have to wear them so no one suspects that we are the true panda hero's besides it's fun to tease the new boy we have in English. Poor American brat could barely utter out any of the sentences before you and your brother had to jump in and save him. Ha! Poor lad. I wonder how badly he will fail this quarter." Arthur said applying his white foundation and powder.

"Kesesesese I do too. Mmm hey Artie~?" Gilbert said grinning wickedly as Arthur stood on his tippy toes to apply the black under circles.

"Yes Gil?" Arthur said humming slightly as he unconsciously swayed his hips. Gilbert licked his lips and pulled Arthur into a tight hug and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"You had something on your lips!"


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Nope. Do****n't own Hetalia or it's characters! I'm just a person who loves to write!**

* * *

"Gil! What did I say about this!" Arthur said pushing away his best friend as he wiped his lips. Gilbert laughed and smiled.

"I know you don't want us to be together because you're scared that one day we'll get caught and if one of does then we'll be the other's weakness. Yeah yeah I know. But Arthur, even if we never got together you know you'd always be my weakness. I don't care what you say Arthur Kirkland. I Gilbert Beilschmidt will never. **EVER**, stop loving you. And that's a promise. So please don't take my words lightly." Gilbert said smiling softly as he pulled Arthur back into a tight embrace, not giving him any chance of escaping. Arthur blushed and looked down. He couldn't stand it! He was in love! But he was so frightened...And why? Because he's been taught that his loved ones will always be harmed. By who you ask? By his dreaded stepfather.

"Gil...I love you...but I can't! As much as it hurts me I will never...never go out with you...at least...not until that bastard is dead and I have my mother back." Arthur said raising his head up to look Gilbert in the eye. Oh how that broke his heart as he saw the pain in Gilbert's eyes. He wanted to look away but he was so enveloped in the crimson jewels that he couldn't he only stepped closer and closer until they could feel each others breath. It was such a emotional filled moment that was broken when Arthur received a call.

"Hello?" Arthur said sighing as he moved back awkwardly causing Gilbert to lose his smile and had a slight frown that was missed with a pout.

"Hello Arthur." The voice said with a grin audible from his tone. Arthur froze in place as he remembered who spoke like this.

"Kingsly...What the bloody hell do you want." He said venomously as he glared at the floor.

"Why so hostile? I am your father so why don't you be nice eh?" Kingsly said smirking as he knew Arthur would be so pissed off.

"You are not my bloody father! You said he was dead! He wasn't You tricked my mother into marrying you! Then we found out father was alive! You bloody git! You better tel-"

"I would shut up if I were you dear Arthur~ You don't want anything to happen to your precious mum would you~?" Kingsly said chuckling as Arthur immediately quieted. "That's better. Now your precious mum is here with me~ Just tied up and knocked out cold is all." He said smiling to himself as he walked near the motionless body that was tied down on his king sized bed.

"Why! You better fucking give her back!" Arthur growled out through gritted teeth. This got Gilbert's attention as he started to plan out a way on how they would break into Kingsly's penthouse and take Lina home. Neither of them knowing that there was another student in the bathroom.

"Arthur, I'll give her back once you get your ass over here and take her from me. That is, if you can." Kingsly said laughing before he hung up.

"Gilbert. Remember that time in the sixth grade when I almost killed that robber for insulting my strength." Arthur said snapping his cell phone closed. Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah I had to drag his ass into the hospital and I had to give them your real name. Arthur James Kirkland. Why?"

"Because it's going to seem like I just slapped him softly compared to Kingsly's upcoming bruises! Let's go!" Arthur shouted as he kicked the bathroom door open and walked out followed by Gilbert who laughed. Soon after waiting a few minutes Alfred got out of his bathroom stall.

"No way...T-This K-Kirkland is my Artie..." Alfred said walking towards the sinks. He had to grip onto the marble counter top as he was going through shock. He couldn't believe it! His Arthur! Was the bad ass of the school! He smiled and was happy as he finally found his old love! But soon that happy moment was gone as he began to feel jealousy. His Arthur was kissed by another male! And then Arthur said he loved him as well! Like hell he was going to have that! No way! So he planned something in his mind that would remind Arthur that he was his.

* * *

Alfred finished washing his hands and walked out of the bathroom, but as he was walking he got the feeling like someone was watching him. And he was right. Katyusha was hiding around the corner as she was watching her crush walk away. She knew him ever since kindergarten and hoped that once Arthur finally moved away that Alfred would forget about him and go out with her. Sadly though Alfred had never seemed to have forgotten about the Brit which made her blood boil. Oh how she wished that Alfred, the school's golden boy, would turn out to be bisexual and fall in love with her. But sadly enough Alfred was 100% gay and that would never change. But that was when she was in middle school and only had a A cup, hopefully now she was going to get the golden boy's attention as she was now a proud double D cup. She thought to herself that, that fact would surely change any gay guy into straight because hey! Who didn't like breasts? And if he didn't well. Arthur wouldn't make it to see second semester. She walked out of her corner and started to follow her 'love' and soon she pretended to be in pain as she fell down. Being the hero Alfred turned around to see Katyusha on the floor crying in pain. He ran to her aid and helped her out but when he pulled her up Katyusha's giant breasts were pressing up against him, making him feel really uncomfortable. You see Alfred was truly and purely gay. He couldn't be aroused by a female's form, and he thought that breasts were disgusting. I mean look at it in his head! Boobs were just balloons of fat on your chest with slight muscle! Hello! No shit he disliked them! And especially when Katyusha had huge ones.

"Are you okay Katyusha?" Alfred said finally pulling her up to her feet. She blushed and tried to act innocently and cutely which made Al smile, not because he thought it was cute, no. Because it was funny how he had this affect on any women and he also saw Katyusha just as a little sister. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Y-Yes...t-thank you for the help hero." Katyusha mumbled out blushing even more as Alfred said her name. Even more so when he smiled. It was like the sun shining to her (and most people too). "C-C-" She was cut off as they heard screams and a loud shout followed by a thump.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO! Sorry there was no chapter yesterday! Was celebrating my mums birthday and then I was a bit sickish! Ah but not to worry I feel better today! Still sick! But doing better! I have a doc's appointment tomorrow to see if they can reduce the amount of pills I have to take! WOOHOO! Anyway's yep yandere!Ukraine and one-sided Us/Ukraine! HAHAHAHAHA HASTA LA PASTA AMORES!**

***Skips away like a tomato fairy with Flying Mint Bunny* **


	6. Accident

**A/N: LOL Typed up a new chapter and I'm going to be a merciful lord and give it you early cuz I love you guys! hahaha! Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

Arthur was panting on the floor as blood was tainting his left arm sleeve. He had just gotten shot by one of Kingsly's goons who was currently up in the air begging for mercy as Gilbert had gone into his trance. Gilbert was holding the twenty-two year old by his neck in the air. The man was struggling in the tight hold as he was trying to get some precious oxygen that he was lacking.

"You shouldn't have done that." Gilbert growled out as his crimson eyes seemed to have glowed even brighter as he applied even more pressure on the man. Soon the trashing's and kicks the man gave stopped and Gilbert let go, letting the body drop back down to the floor. He soon ran towards his bleeding companion, he ripped off his shirt sleeve and wrapped it around Arthur's wound. He made sure to tie it tightly to make sure no more blood would spill. After that he picked him up bridal style and ran into the nursery room where Kiku's sister, Sakura was waiting. He didn't care as other people started to freak out and panic from the gun shot noise and the dead bodies outside.

"Sakura! They ambushed us here at the school! They shot Arthur!" He shouted as he busted through the doors making the calm women jump slightly. She gasped as she saw how badly wounded Arthur was and rushed to his aid. She made Gilbert call his grandfather and leave Arthur to her which made him worried.

"Just go Gilbert. Do not worry Onii-san taught me how to take care of wounds of higher severity then this." She calmly spoke as she pushed Gilbert out of the nursery room. Gilbert nodded and ran towards the office, he had to weave through many crowds of terrified teenagers and young adults before he finally got to the main office. He busted through them where he was meet with his grandfathers looking worried and dare he say terrified, but that soon fell as they saw him.

"Gilbert. Vhat happened!" Alaric said looking at his grandson who had blood spots splattered on his face and chest.

"Grandpa...He has found us." Gilbert said growling as he hated himself for not being able to have spotted the shooter before it was too late.

"No...Romelus...we have to hide them..." Alaric said looking at his husband who came out of the corner with a solemn look.

"We are not going to hide them Alaric. We have already relocated them to many times. No. We are going to keep them here but they might not like what we are going to ask them to do." Romelus said looking at his 'wife' before he looked at Gilbert with a pang of sadness in his eyes. "Gilbert...as much as this hurts me to say...You and Arthur are to disband the Panda Hero's until Kingsly is dead and if we ever see the two of you in your outfits, hear news about any random and heroic saves where the scene is left behind with a rubber duck, or so much as hear about you two appearing from the students...You will be locked up in the house and only let out to go to school and visit the graves of your parents with one of us." He said with a sad and regretful tone towards his step-grandson. Gilbert's eyes went wide as he started to hear everything and started to panic.

"No! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Gilbert shouted but before he could say anything else Romelus took his panda sweater and bat before he broke the metal bat and ripped the sweater right before him.

"I'm so sorry." Romelus said before handing the things to Alaric who had the same regretful expression on his face. Gilbert was in tears at this point as his freedom was taken away from him right before his eyes. He nodded stiffly as Romelus asked him if he understood and ran towards the infirmary. He was just in time to see Sakura lay down Arthur after she finished cleaning and wrapping up the wound. She looked up to see Gilbert with tears in his eyes and was surprised to see the proud Prussian (Yes Prussian. Not German, one thing she learned to never call him) in pain.

* * *

Alfred was shocked when he heard the screams, shout and the noise of a gun being fired. Naturally being the hero he told Katyusha to stay back while he went to investigate what happened. Naturally Katyusha didn't want to but obeyed. Alfred ran towards the backyard of the school when he saw something he never wanted to see.

It was Arthur.

And he was bleeding,

A lot.

He was about to run towards him and aid him but Gilbert beat him to that. He followed towards the infirmary and was greeted by Kiku who was helping his little sister in addressing the wound.

"Kiku! What happened!" Alfred said looking at the Brit who was looking paler then usual (And Arthur didn't have the foundation anymore) and was driving the American to be even more worried. He held onto the man's right hand and started to stroke in softly as he gazed at the injured man with a soft and loving look. This caught the Japanese man's attention.

"He has been shot Alfred-san." Sakura said as she started to apply alcohol to the wound which made the man who was out cold groan slightly and jump.

"Alfred-san...May I speak to you after wards?" Kiku said as he pulled out the bullet from Arthur and Sakura applied more alcohol before she started to stitch him up.

"Sure dude." Alfred said looking at the unconscious Brit with more relief as he knew he was going to pull through.

* * *

Right after the operation Kiku dragged Alfred outside towards the bathroom.

"Alfred-san, you are in love with Arthur aren't you." He said smiling at Alfred who started to blush and look away.

"Is it that obvious?" Alfred said turning back to full face Kiku who chuckled behind the sleeve of his school uniform.

"Yes it is. At least for me. Is he the one you have lost at a young age and thought you would have never seen him again?" Kiku said with smile as Alfred stared at him in disbelief.

"How in hell do you know that! I never told anyone beside-"

"Alfred-san. You are a bigger idiot than I thought you were." Kiku said sighing with a smile still playing on his lips as he looked up at Alfred again. "Think about it Alfred-san. The shy child who only spoke when spoken to and would never give his opinion on anything, the boy who you tricked into paying for your lunch?" He aid chuckling as Alfred started to sweat slightly from his nervousness.

"Hahaha...S-So it was you...Sorry man!" Alfred said rubbing the back of his neck which made Kiku chuckle even more.

"No need. Just promise me one thing." He said seriously as he harshly glared at Alfred in a way that he knew would bring nightmares to anyone. Especially a big wuss like Alfred.

"W-What is it?" Alfred said nervously as he swallowed harshly.

"If I ever. EVER. Hear him crying because you hurt him in any way. You will not survive to see the next day. And that's a promise." Kiku said coldly as he smiled which scared Alfred even more.

"Y-Yes sir!" Alfred said trembling slightly. He now knew how truly terrifying his (old) friend could be.


	7. Plan

**Alright Bro's! This is in Katyusha's POV and it is a day before Arthur got shot! So Yeah...Hehehe First time at any yandere so please be kind! and yeah I feel bad at the moment so I won't update for a while so i'll make it up with the next chapter hopefully being more then 3,000 words. Hasta la pasta~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. That all belongs to Himapapa.**

* * *

Why is it that I still can't get Alfred's attention? It's because it's all that witches fault! Arthur Kirkland, the witch who is tricking my sweet, beloved hero into falling in love with his whore body. I can't stand it anymore! Alfred is always in pain because of that slut! And what does he do? HE STILL LOVES THAT FUCKING BITCH! Can't he see that him and I are the perfect couple that were meant for each other? I can but maybe he can't because of Arthur who was blinded my beloved with a curse! No. No more of this stupid game! I am going to take action and stop this madness so me and Alfred can be one.

"Hello Kat. What do you need help with?" Kingsly said as I smiled and relaxed into my bed.

"Kingsly. I know where your beloved little сын шага is~"(step son) I said smiling as I heard him lean back into his leather chair.

"Oh is that so? Please do tell where he is."

"Not unless you promise me something Kingsly. And you know you can't deny me anything as my father was the one who gave you all this power in the American narcotic industries." I said chuckling to myself. Soon that wicked slut would be put in his place. He was a low life who could not compete with me on our social levels. I was a star example model who was asked for the most to model off clothing in Milan. He was just some dirty rat that had momentarily caught my beloved's attention. He had nothing to his name while I had millions. Of course I would make the better person for Alfred.

"What is it маленький владелец?"(little master) He said smiling. I could tell, he really was one who was easy to read. At least for me.

"You tell your hounds to hurt that bitch as physically as possible." I said laughing like a maniac, but hey. I will do anything to get what I want.

"I'm sorry Kat. I'm afraid that's one thing I can't do." What. WHAT! How could he deny me of this!

"Why not!"

"Because I want him to be my sex kitten. I always have from the start. Ever since I visited his real fathers estate and meet him. After that day I was planning on making him mine but his stupid father got in the way and threaten to kill me if I ever came near him again." WHAT! So Arthur actually is on my level...even possibly higher!

"ПОЧЕМУ ТРАХАНИЕ НЕ СДЕЛАЛО ВЫ ГОВОРИТЕ МНЕ ЭТО СКОРЕЕ ВЫ ТРАХАЮЩИЙ ВЛАГАЛИЩЕ!" (WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER YOU FUCKING CUNT!) I screamed out realizing that now I had to deal with the fact that Arthur, that fucking whore. Wasn't some low-life rat. He was actually a person with a high pedigree.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it mattered that I wanted to make my step son my b-"

"НЕ, ЧТО ВЫ ТРАХАЮЩИЙ ИДИОТА! ФАКТ, ЧТО ЭТА СУКА НАХОДИТСЯ ФАКТИЧЕСКИ НА МОЕМ ТОМ ЖЕ САМОМ УРОВНЕ!" (NOT THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THET FACT THAT THIS BITCH IS ACTUALLY ON MY FUCKING LEVEL!)

"Well I though you knew as you almost know everything about Alfred. Like the fact that he kissed Arthur as young child before he moved." Okay. So you're fucking telling me that my beloved hero actually kissed that slut's lips before he knew what that meant! Okay now Kirkland was dead. It didn't matter if I couldn't do anything to him yet. He is dead. For kissing **MY** Alfred. He probably caste a spell on my poor love to make sure he had power over him. Well that fucking prick has another thing coming to him if he thinks that Alfred will be his. Alfred would fall in love with me if I killed that cunt. And I promise you. I will kill and destroy anything that stands in Alfred's and I way for happiness.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kat! I didn't know you didn't know all of this! I honestly thought you did! Don't tell me you never watched the news ten years years ago. It was all over on the UK and US. Aaron Kirkland was born from a high class family and was family with the royals and his business was really well off." Great. More news, apparently my fucking friend here killed a relative of a royal family. Just for the slut who is seducing my beloved. Just. Fucking. Great.

"Kingsly..You are so fucking dead if you don't hurt that little cunt. I swear by my mother's grave. I will kill you with my bare hands. Got it." I said being so closed to throwing my phone. Before he could even answer I hung up and threw the damn thing across the room, braking when it hit the wall. It shattered and I didn't care. I had too much on my mind to care about something that I could easily replace. Now time to think, when Kingsly gives the command I should be with Alfred so I wouldn't arouse any suspicions. Arthur is somehow suspicious of me already but he completely trust my little sister who is crazy! Well at least in my mind! I'm sorry Nat but you're crazy. Anyways...what to do...Ah!...No I'll do that afterwards...hehe I can almost taste the sweet taste of victory now, when Alfred kisses me and realizes that I am way better for him, and then when we would get married and have children...I can't wait! Just wait Kirkland. I will destroy you for taking my Alfred's attention for this long. If it wasn't for you I'd be with him, on his mind, and kissing him.

* * *

**Um yeah...review please? I would feel better and maybe update with longer chapters~**


	8. Remembrance

**Alright so this is to Arthur's POV! Hehehe Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! That belongs to our teasing Himapapa!**

* * *

Uggghh...why is there a flaring pain in my right arm? What happened? I opened up my eyes to see Gilbert sleeping in a chair and without his costume...Eh? But weren't we on our way towards the Bronx to help out Lexa? I don't even know anymore...I suddenly felt another person in the room so I tried to move but that wasn't a very good choice as my arm started to blast my nerves with pain.

"W-Whose there.." I muttered out still not feeling completely stable...Eh? This guy...I know this guy...he reminds me of someone...someone from back then...but I just can't place my tongue on it...

"Hey Iggy. You alright?" He whispered softly. His hair...it had a stubborn hair flick that seemed to defy gravity...hold on...that hair piece...who else had that...

"Who...are you?" I groaned before seeing a flash of a memory...lips on mine which held so much promises that ended up being broken...such heavy and painful feelings..emotions..

"Figures you don't remember me, I didn't recognize you either at first. But you did make it hard cuz you've really changed Iggy." He said chuckling before he bent down closer to my face so we could feel each others breath. "I'm back Arthur." whispering softly into my ear before he captured my lips. My eyes widen but somehow I melted into the kiss. This was wrong, I was sick? or whatever and under anesthetics so why was he kissing me? And why did he say he was back with my name?! But my heart started to race and I felt a strange wave of nostalgia hit me. It felt like this is what I've always been waiting for, like this person was someone who was buried deep inside my heart and couldn't get out. I soon found myself kissing the stranger back. He chuckled and prodded my lower lip with his tongue. I gasp at the move and he used that to his advantage and darted his tongue into my mouth. I could say I felt disgusted and violated but I would be lying to you...somehow I felt like I always wanted to do this with him but I didn't even know his name! How the hell could I think this! Less want this!

"I'm glad you seem to miss me as well." He whispered as he broke our kiss, a string of saliva connecting us which made me blush horridly. It seem to have amused him as he let out a low chuckle. "You have no idea how much I missed you Iggy." He said taking my left hand and raised it up to his velvet lips and placed a kiss on it which made me blush even more (if that was even possible) and move slightly in shyness.

"Please...I don't know who you are...please stop this.." I horsed out rather weakly as if I didn't actually wanted it to stop. I mentally did but physically and emotionally I wanted more. More and more until he was the only one I could think about (which was working quite well at the moment).

"I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, the person who stole your first kiss and will take every first you have left. Including the stealing of your virginity." He whispered hotly into my ear before he gave me a wink and kissed my lips again. But this time with more passion as if he was saying he was sorry for abandoning me for years. Wait Alfred F. Jones...Alfred..F...Jones...Oh god! Alfred! My first love! And the first man who ever stole my heart...but here is where the trouble starts. I still love Alfred. I do, but I also love Gilbert...Ugh! I don't know what to do! WAIT! WHAT! What was he planning on stealing! My virginity! He really hasn't let up on me has he...just like he promised those years ago...

* * *

**A/N: Alright last update for awhile. I feel too warm and my head really hurts. I'll be back with more though. Hasta la pasta~!**


	9. Announcement

**Sooooooooo Yeah...**

**I'm sorry I really love you guys and these stories but I'm over stressed over things right now and so Every story besides 'A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story' Will be on HIATUS! FOR A YEAR! I'll might update them during the summer! Keyword being MIGHT! I have to do a lot during summer alright! DON'T WORRY MY BABUS! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO! AND I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORIES! **

**SO YEAH! I love y'all to death! X3 So wish me luck! I need to graduate! **


End file.
